In a second
by the introspective one
Summary: She saw the two of them from afar, the Girl started to jump up and down, the boy stood there a second before pulling her in and giving her a kiss. Life for the gang changes Quick.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hannah Montana.

"Miley, we got new neighbors" Robbie Ray Hollered from the kitchen.

"Cool, I am going up to my room to change into my swim suit" Miley yelled back

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were as tight as ever. It was the middle of the summer between sophomore and junior year of high school. A lot had happened in the last two years. Hannah was becoming an international hit, her last album went platinum in less than a week, she had 10 #1 songs.

Oliver had discovered that he actually liked and were good at sports. As a freshman he tried out for football and Soccer, he made both Junior Varsity teams. He made Varsity in both sports sophomore year. He soon discovered that the high school had a weight room, so he started to work out daily. Now he was the "Hottie" that every girl wished she could date. He was well liked, but not popular. The summer after 8th grade Oliver went through a growth spurt that never seemed to stop, now he stood a good 6 foot tall.

Lilly is same old Lilly, although she started to wear form fitting clothing about once a week. She had gotten a local Board shop to sponsor her. She got tons, I mean tons of free skateboards, shoes and gear.

Miley came downstairs "Hey Dad I am going to the beach to chill out"

"All right honey be careful" Replied Robbie Ray but his daughter was already half way to the beach.

Miley was staring off into space, when some one bumped into her, she fell onto the ground scraping her knee.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was just staring off into space and I bumped right into" replied the teen, he offered his hand to help her get up. Miley gratefully took it. Now she looked to see had practically run her over. It was a boy about her age with blonde shaggy hair. He was wearing is swim trunks with his white tank slung over his shoulder. He was about 6' 2" and he was smoking hot. He was all muscle. She started to stand up. But she couldn't put any weight on the leg she had just hurt.

"Owww" Miley cried out.

This was the first time he had been able to get a good look at the girl who stood before him. She was absolutely stunning, her brown hair was up in a pony tail, her green eyes revealed the pain she was in, she had a great body, nice and fit. "Here let me help you." He said. She wrapped here arm around his neck and tried to put some of the weight on him and some of the weight on her leg. "By the way, my name is Eric."

"Oww. Well Eric my name is…." she stopped because the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Ok, if you do not mind I will carry you home?" Eric said. Miley gave him a short nod of approval, before he whisked here up Bridal style. "So where do you live?"

"I live 4 houses down" Miley Said "Miley"

"What?" Eric asked puzzled

"My name is Miley" Miley replied. Miley knew one thing for sure, she could definitely get used to being carried by Eric. They were about halfway to here house now.

"Oh, I just moved in right door to you" Eric said

"Really? That is totally cool. We should hang out sometime." Miley replied

"Most Definitely" Eric said. Miley could hear a slight accent when he said certain words.

"So where are you from Eric?" Miley asked.

"Well I am from Norway" Eric replied

"Wow you don't have much of an accent, at all." Miley said

"Yeah that's because my grandparents live in Kansas, so I came and visited every summer." Eric said "but now I live here in Malibu."

Now they were heading up Miley's Driveway. Robbie Ray came bursting out of the house "Why are you carrying my daughter? You better not have done anything to her?..."

"It's ok dad. While I was walking to the beach I fell down and scraped up my knee pretty bad. Eric just happened to see me fall down. So he helped me up but I couldn't put any weight on my leg so he carried me home….. Oh did I mention he is our new neighbor" Miley said quickly, one thing was for sure, she didn't want her dad to scare off any boyfriend material.

"Well Thank you, son." Robbie Ray said

"No problem sir, I was just glad I was there to help." Eric replied

_**The Next Day**_

The phone rang, Robbie Ray picked it up then yelled "Lilly in 10" Miley rushed to open the front door. Lilly did a treflip through the front door.

"Are you ready to go to the mmfmfmf?" Lilly asked. Being Lilly, she just started to stuff food in her mouth while still trying to talk.

Miley just stared at her friend "Chew. Swallow. Then Talk" Miley said slowly.

"I said are you ready to go to the beach?" Lilly asked again

"First I got to tell you, I met this amazing guy yesterday…." Miley went on to tell the story how they met. "I am going to go and invite him to come to the beach with us. Is Oliver going to meet us there?"

"Ya Oliver is going to meet us there. Come on Miley I want to meet your new 'Boy Toy"" Lily said.

Lately Lilly and Oliver had been spending a lot of "alone" time together as friends. Miley knew why, but apparently Lilly didn't "So do you have a thing for 'Smoken Oken' "Miley asked. Lilly turned a bright shad of red.

"You are crazy, but in a good way" replied Lilly "but I do like him a lot, in fact I think I am in love with dorky 'Smoken Oken'" There was a sense of longing in her voice "but he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Miley pushed Eric's door bell. "I wouldn't say that just yet" miley said. The door swung open. Eric was just in his swim trunks with a towel slung over his shoulder. " Oh, Hey Eric, this is Lilly" she pointed to Lilly " we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to hang out at the beach" Miley saw a look of concern cross his face " Don't worry, our friend Oliver will be there two."

The three of them headed towards the beach.

A/N Is it good, Bad? Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. If you have any plot ideas for future chapters just PM or e-mail me.

Treflip- kick flip with a 360 added to it (if you skateboard, and I got that wrong, please correct me)


	2. L plusO equals Love?

The Beach

Oliver had been waiting at the beach for 15 minutes now. He could see Rico's from where he was standing, Jackson wasn't working today. He was nervous, Miley had finally convinced him that Lilly would say yes if he asked her out. SO he decided today would be the day he'd ask her out on a date. Oliver heard giggles coming from a nearby sand dune. He turned around "Ok I know you are hiding there. Will you please go away?" Oliver said. Three 14 year old girls trudged out from behind the dune. Oliver knew why they were hiding and looking at him, but he had still never accepted that now he was true to his name 'Smoken Oken'.

"Hey Oliver!" He heard Lilly yell at him.

"Hey Guys" he replied. He stood staring at this new boy who was standing between the two girls he cared about most. " and hi boy who I do not know, and if he does not tell me who he is, then he will be in a world of hurt" In high school boys started to sexual harass Miley and Lilly, so he had been in a few fights when he got fed up with them.

"It's Ok Oliver, this is Eric and he is new in town." Miley replied "So be nice" she said lowly.

"Oh" Oliver said surprised. "So, Eric do you play any sports?"

"Ya, I like to snowboard. In Norway I ran the 1600 meters and Cross Country for my High school. Oh I loved to play football, but there wasn't a team at my high school. What about you?" Eric asked

"I play football and Soccer" Oliver said quickly

"uhh Miley I need to talk to you privately for a minute" He while he grabbed Miley by arm and dragged her halfway down the beach. Miley noticed that Oliver's hands were shaking.

"Oliver, why are you shaking?' Miley asked. When Oliver didn't answer Miley was getting really concerned. "Oliver you're starting to scare me, why are you shaking? You know you can tell me anything Oliver."

"It's just that I am so nervous. I am going to ask Lilly out today, and she is hanging out with Eric all alone. She seems to like him and I want her to be my girl and she is so pretty in her bikini and board shorts. Oh what am I going to do Miley, she's so perfect and I am just me…" Oliver said. Miley cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Oliver, just this morning she was telling me that she loved you, I'll take Eric down the beach. Then it will be just the two of you." Miley said. Oliver gave her a bear hug. They walked back to Eric and Lilly, who were talking about the differences in skateboarding and snowboarding.

"Hey, Eric I am hungry, let's go down to Rico's" Miley said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off, they were about half, to Rico's when she stopped, and pulled him into a bush where they had a good view of Oliver and Lilly.

"Miley, what are we doing in this bush?" Eric asked. She kept staring right at Oliver and Lilly.

"Well, Oliver and Lilly have 'Liked' each other for a long time, and today is the day Oliver is going to ask out Lilly. So they needed some…." She stopped mid sentence, Eric looked at Oliver and Lilly, Lilly was jumping up and down and screaming, Oliver leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Well I guess they're a couple now" Miley said.

Out of the blue Miley said "You look good in those swim trunks" Eric was wearing navy blue swim trunks, with the superman logo on the side.

Eric turned a bright shade of red "thanks" he mumbled.

Miley and Eric walked back to where Lilly and Oliver were sitting. Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand, he turned a bright shade of red that just mad Lilly giggle.

"Why are you blushing, Oliver?" Lilly asked using a sweet, innocent voice.

"I…. I just have wanted to do that for so long….and now I… we're holding hands." Oliver said.

"OOO, look we found the Hillbilly, and Lesbo Lilly" said a voice coming from behind them "oh, who do we have here?" the girl asked referring to Eric. "Hey, Hottie you should leave this inbred hillbilly alone." All through high school Lilly had never had a boy friend, Amber and Ashley started a rumor that she was a lesbian.

"Oh, Hi Ashley, Amber. Did you hear the Police were looking for you?" Miley asked.

"Whatever? Hillbilly, why do the police want us?" Amber asked. "Because we are 'wanted' by all the boys at school" "oo tss" Amber and Ashley touched the tips of their fingers together.

"They going to arrest you for crimes against fashion" Lilly said, pointing to the other two girls swim suits.

"Hey Oliver, you want to go out with me on Friday?" asked Ashley.

"Hell No. Plus I already have a girlfriend" Oliver said

"Who?" Amber and Ashley said simultaneously.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's waist and pulled her next to him. "Lilly of course" Oliver replied. Both girls gave Lilly a look of disgust.

"Well, in that case" Ashley grabbed Eric's hand and wrote her phone number on it "call me when you get tired of the Hillbilly and her friends," Ashley said "or if you ever feel Lonely". With that Ashley and Amber walked off down the beach.

The four teens just sat on the beach trying to figure out what happened between Ashley and Eric. Eric stared at his hand, he spit on it, then smeared the numbers, all that was left was an ink blob. "So Eric you mentioned earlier that you liked to play foot ball, if your interested try-outs, for the high school team, are in 4 days." Oliver said.

"Ya that would be awesome to play for an actual team" Eric said. "But we never really played 'positions' back home, so could you maybe teach me?"

"Sure, we got a lot to cover in 3 days, meet me here tomorrow morning at 6" Oliver said. Miley was excited that Lily had a boyfriend, she was happy her set up had worked.

All that the girls had to worry about was getting to the beach before the end of summer. The guys on the other hand had football try-outs to worry about and how would Eric learn everything he needed to know in 3 days?

A/N Thanks for the (2) reviews and the reviewers (you know who you are). No flames. Comments, Constructive Criticism, Tips and plot ideas are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana in any way, shape or form


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, between homework, soccer, basketball and all the other stuff I have to do, I haven't had much time to write lately, I have tried to write new chapters for all my stories, but they all end up being crap, so unless the new chapters pass my quality control test I will NOT post them I would rather take the time and write great stories than just slop a piece of work together. I will try to update all my stories soon. And thanks for the Reviews.

-sagestar


End file.
